In automated teller machines and the like employed in financial institutions or the like, for example, cash such as banknotes and coins are paid in by a customer or paid out to a customer according to the content of the transaction with the customer.
Automated teller machines have been proposed, for example, that include a pay-in/pay-out section that exchanges banknotes with a customer, a classification section that classifies inserted banknotes by denomination, authenticity, condition, and the like, a temporary holding section that temporarily holds inserted banknotes, and storage cassettes that store banknotes by denomination.
In such automated teller machines, when a customer inserts banknotes through a banknote pay-in/pay-out port in a pay-in transaction, the inserted banknotes are classified by the classification section. Banknotes classified as normal are stored in the temporary holding section. Banknotes classified as banknotes that are unsuitable for transaction are returned to the banknote pay-in/pay-out port and given back to the customer. Then, in the automated teller machine, when a pay-in amount is confirmed by customer operation instruction, the denominations of the banknotes stored in the temporary holding section are reclassified by the classification section, and the banknotes are stored in the respective storage cassettes according to their denominations.
Moreover, automated teller machines exist that are provided with a cassette loading section including plural slots to improve the efficiency of an operation to replenish banknotes in the storage cassettes, an operation to recover banknotes from the storage cassettes, or the like, and that are configured such that the storage cassettes can be loaded in or taken out one cassette at a time from the respective slots of the cassette loading section.
For example, a cassette loading section has also been proposed configured so as to be capable of moving along a front-rear direction with respect to a casing of an automated teller machine using slide rails (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2011-118699). The cassette loading section is thus stored inside the casing during operation when the ATM performs various transactions, and the cassette loading section is pulled out to the exterior of the casing during maintenance operations and the like. In the pulled out state of the cassette loading section, the storage cassettes are loaded into or removed from the respective slots of the cassette loading section.